


The Honeymooners (or how a man gets to feel this way)

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny was sick. Oh and it was his honeymoon. So he was sick on his honeymoon. Yeah, he was hating it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymooners (or how a man gets to feel this way)

Danny wanted to curse his life.

"This is the worst way to start off our married life," Danny groaned when he heard the shower turn off and Steve coming back into the room.

"I did say for better or for worse, right?" Steve said at the door, drying off his hair quickly. He was naked and wet and Danny's wet dream come true, unfortunately Danny's immune system was rebelling at the moment; he was nauseated and vomiting what felt like every minute and fighting a fever the whole morning. Steve had gone surfing while Danny lied in bed of the expensive hotel they were having their semi-interrupted honeymoon. Steve had argued with him that he didn't want to go out and have fun while his husband was sick in bed, but Danny was the more persuasive one and resorted to literally kicking him out of the bed when Steve tried to climb in. At least one of them could have fun, no sense in both of them being stuck in bed while feeling gross.

Steve lied down beside him, draping an arm over him and snuggled his nose into the crook of Danny's neck.

"True, but people usually don't have to contend with food poisoning on their honeymoon." Danny was really miserable, like screw everything and jump off a bridge kind of miserable. It was his _honeymoon_. How was he supposed to be happy when he was sick as a dog and only had a week's worth of vacation to get through with Steve - who was, most surprisingly and delightedly his husband now? After four years of dating and one year of living together, their union was official and Danny was desperately looking forward to having Steve all to himself for a week - no crazy car or suspect chases, or Steve throwing himself into danger wholeheartedly and foolishly. All he had wanted was _one week_ ; Danny didn't think he was being unreasonable.

He was curled on his side, a thin blanket draped over him even though they were still in Hawaii and it was a hundred degrees too hot for Danny's liking.

"At least I can say I delivered on my promise that you weren't gonna leave this bed."

"Hardy-haha; I bet when you promised yourself that, you were banking on something a little more sexier keeping me here and not vomit and this sickness in my stomach." It was the middle of the afternoon and they were in bed but not how Danny wanted them to be in bed in the middle of the afternoon. The universe hated him definitely. There was someone higher up there laughing at him now most likely.

"Well hopefully, you'll get better in a day or two and we'll resume our honeymoon then." Steve's lips pressed gently on his neck, giving him a kiss.

"You promise?" Danny did not sound petulant.

"I promise. This is kinda nice though, isn't it," Steve asked, wedging one leg beneath Danny's and peppering kisses along his naked shoulder-blade and neck. Danny could only sigh happily. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was not the fic that I wanted to be my first fic for this fandom/pairing but the first idea I had is turning into an epic and then I had this idea and churned it out pretty quickly.


End file.
